Déesse comme mortelle
by Nanashi Myo-chan
Summary: L'histoire de Perséphone. Les dieux ressemblent aux humains. Quelles sont les raisons face au mariage de Perséphone? Un poème pour vous faire découvrir ce qu'a vécu la fille de Déméter, en se basant sur la légende et sur les traditions antiques grecques.


**Bonjour à tous et toutes. Ceci est ma création pour mon PP, mon joyeux PP. Gens du programme Internationnal, plaignons-nous en coeur! Enfin bref, ça m'a prit une semaine à l'écrire et si vous connaissez bien la légende, vous pourrez apprécier pleinement toute la subtilité de mes clins d'oeil à divers éléments de la légende. Pour ceux qui s'y connaissent moins, ça reste divertissant, je crois bien. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'on m'a dit dans mon entrevue ^^. Si vous m'en faite la demande, chers lecteurs, je pourrai anexer mon analyse de mon poème, ce qui pourrait être enrichissant, mais seulement si vous me le demandez (oui, je suis en manque de reviews, je l'avoue...) Bonne lecture! (et sorry pour les lignes, j'arrive pas à séparer les strophes alors j'ai mit des lignes...)**

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Déesse comme mortelle**

Il fait noir... Il y a quelqu'un?

Je ne sens plus l'odeur des fleurs...

J'entends un son, qu'est-ce donc?

Mais que sont tous ces pleurs?

«Ce sont, dit-il, ceux des défunts»

* * *

Une voix dans le noir... Qui se terre?

Sortez de l'ombre, montrez-vous!

Je vois un homme, qui est-il?

Il me semble pourtant familier...

Je l'observe un instant, incertaine:

C'est mon oncle, le frère de Père;

C'est Hadès, le frère de Zeus.

* * *

Où sommes-nous donc?

Où sont les champs de fleurs

Et leurs douces narcisses?

Que sont devenues mes amies?

La fin du monde est-elle venue

Dans cet instant inattention

Où je crois m'être égarée...

* * *

«Nous sommes dans l'Hadès,

Nous sommes en mon royaume

Et vous êtes mon invitée

Ô belle et gracieuse Coré»

* * *

Vous m'avez donc enlevée.

Il ne saurait en être autrement

À moins que vous n'ayez explication

Explication à cette histoire.

Qui vous a permit ceci?

Par Zeus, daigneriez-vous,

Cette fois, me répondre?

* * *

«Tendre Coré, Douce Coré

Toujours, je vous ai observée

Dans l'ombre noire, l'ombre profonde

En périphérie de mon royaume.

Je vous ai vu grandir, enfant

Et vous êtes femme, maintenant.

Vous serez bientôt la mienne»

* * *

Comment osez-vous, Hadès

Ceci est votre royaume, certes

Mais je ne vous appartiens;

Ni moi, ni ma main, oh non!

Décider de mon mari n'est de vous;

Ni de vous, ni de moi, oh non!

Ceci est de mon père, Zeus

Lui seul en est maitre, oui.

Ignorez-vous la tradition?

Êtes vous tant laissé à vous-même

Que l'on ne vous aie tenu informé?

* * *

«Je connais la tradition, chère

Mais je n'ai su résister, je l'avoue

À mon envie de vous voir avant

Et d'entendre entre vos lèvres

De votre voix si douce, si mélodieuse

Se dessiner ces mots, ces phrases

Disant que vous aussi m'aimez,

Que vous partagez mes sentiments.»

* * *

«Je vous laisse maintenant.

Hélas, mon travail m'attend

Et je dois vous laisser.

Ne m'en veuillez pas, Coré.

J'attends votre réponse

Et j'espère que vous m'aimez.»

* * *

Il est partit, je ne l'ai pas arrêté.

Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait, d'ailleurs?

En m'enlevant, en m'emprisonnant

Il me cacha le soleil et devint mon geôlier.

Pourquoi m'a-t-il dit ces mots?

Pourquoi donc en ce jour d'hui

Et pas un autre; y a-t-il raison?

Ce n'est pas très orthodoxe.

Dit-il cela pour me troubler

Ou pense-t-il vraiment ce qu'il dit?

* * *

Normalement cela ne serait pas ainsi.

Le mariage n'est pas de sentiments;

Il est une affaire entre hommes

Une affaire pour le patrimoine,

Pour la citoyenneté des enfants.

* * *

Pourquoi alors? Oui, pourquoi?

Quelle est la raison de cela?

Ceci me trouble, je suis perdue

Comme en une forêt épaisse

En pleine nuit, à la nouvelle lune.

* * *

Je restai là des jours, je crois.

Combien de temps, je l'ignore.

Je me rappelle avoir mangé

Oui, des graines de grenade

Ça me revient, maintenant.

* * *

Je vois là quelqu'un arriver

Un homme armé d'un caducée

C'est Hermès, le messager

Qui mène la volonté de Père;

Qu'à ma mère je sois rendue

Pauvre Mère qui me chercha

Neuf jours et Neuf nuits

* * *

Mais un problème se posa

Car j'avais mangé six grains

Six grains de cette grenade

Nourriture de l'Hadès, les Enfers

* * *

Père se pencha sur l'affaire

Cherchant un moyen, le moyen

Qui ferait le plus d'heureux

Car Hadès m'aime, il le dit

Et Mère m'adore, c'est certain

Alors Père décida enfin

Que je passerais six mois,

Ceux de l'hiver, auprès d'Hadès

En tant que sa femme:

C'est ainsi qu'il l'a décidé;

Et l'été auprès de ma mère

Pour son bonheur, aux champs

Père l'avait décidé, c'est ainsi

* * *

Je devins donc Perséphone

La femme d'Hadès, reine des Enfers

Et assumai mon rôle

Car c'est mon devoir, Oui

En tant que reine, que femme

Et c'est ainsi, il n'y a rien à dire

Car ainsi vont les choses

C'est comme ça pour les mortelles

Et pareil pour les déesses


End file.
